Ksatria Pelindung
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: Maunya tanggal 14 takutnya ga keburu. Fic khusus hari peringatan PETA. Tanggal 14 Feb bukan berarti Valentine aja lho. Indo dan Nesia tidak bisa ikut pesta Valentine America. Satu lagi kisah Indonesia terkuak... Yang cocok untuk Bloody Valentine... RnR


Ksatria Pelindung

Hetalia Axis Power

Indonesia Twins

MaleOC!Indonesia - Satria Bagaskoro Wijayakusuma

FemaleOC!Indonesia - Puspa Maharani Wijayakusuma

* * *

><p>Summary: Bagi kebanyakan orang, tanggal 14 Februari adalah hari Valentine, hari kasih sayang. Tapi bagi Indo dan Nesia, 14 Februari adalah hari yang jauh lebih berarti daripada itu.<p>

* * *

><p>Warning: OCs, typing errors<p>

* * *

><p>"Bahasa Indonesia"<p>

_"Bahasa Lain"_

_'Berpikir dalam hati'_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia except Indonesia twins<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kita dapat menyebarkan cinta setiap harinya<em>

_Tanpa suatu hari khusus_

_Begitu pula untuk mengenang sesuatu_

_Pertanyaannya adalah_

_Sudahkah kita melakukannya tanpa disuruh?_

* * *

><p>YO INDO! YO NESIA!<p>

_Minggu depankan hari Valentine, HERO berencana untuk mengadakan pesta Valentine! _

_Kalian HERO undang! _

_Datang ya! Acaranya di rumah Japan, dia bakal nyiapin banyak makanan coklat!_

_HERO juga nanti bawa banyak makanan manis!_

_DATANG YA!_

_America_

_Hello, America_

_Ini Nesia_

_Terimakasih akan undanganmu ke Pesta Valentine di Japan. Sepertinya menyenangkan. _

_Maaf, tapi kami harus menolak undanganmu ke pesta tersebut,_

_Kami ada urusan penting. Tidak bisa ditunda._

_Sekali lagi, mohon maaf akan ketidakadiran kami nanti._

_Kami titip salam buat yang hadir di pestamu nanti_

_Nesia_

America memandang layar komputernya kecewa. Dia ingin sekali Nation kembar itu datang ke pestanya. Ini Valentine lho! Valentine! Mungkin tidak sebesar Tahun Baru atau Natal tapi tetap saja hari Valentine itu penting. Mungkin hari Valentine tidak terlalu diterima di negara Islam seperti yang ada di Asia Tengah (yang masih sensi dengannya), bisa dibilang, Indonesia adalah negara Islam yang paling mendekati dengan bersahabat dengannya, walau bukan benar-benar Islam. Mengesampingkan soal agama, America benar-benar tulus kalau mengatakan dia ingin makin dekat dengan Indo dan Nesia.

Sejak kunjungannya ke Indonesia yang terakhir itu, America mengetahui sisi lain dari keduanya. Sisi yang ia yakin tak diketahui banyak orang, dibalik sifat mereka yang unik itu. Makanan masakan mereka juga enak sekali.

America sekali lagi membaca e-mail balasan Nesia. Ada urusan penting katanya. Urusan apa yang lebih penting dari pesta Valentine?

Jangan dijawab

Memori tentang kisah Indo akan perangnya dulu terngiang kembali. Kisah perjuangan yang menyentuh hatinya. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu pada tanggal 14 Februari yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu mereka? Itu juga suatu kemungkinan.

America tak punya hak untuk membandingkan sejarah siapa yang lebih baik atau buruk dari yang lainnya, tapi ia merasa, sejarah Indo dan Nesia lebih kelam daripadanya. Mungkin karena mereka lebih tua darinya.

Lalu tentang Indo. Sepertinya dia benar-benar serius ingin menikahkan Nesia, entah kenapa. America sendiri sudah dipandang sebagai kandidat suami Nesia.

Menikah dengan Nesia?

Jujur, tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya untuk menikah. Mungkin karena budaya Indonesia yang menganggap wanita yang tak bersuami itu nyaris tak wajar, Indo kukuh mencarikan Nesia suami.

Atau ada alasan lain?

_"…Sepertinya HERO ada alasan lagi untuk pergi ke Indonesia…"_

* * *

><p>Kali ini America harus mengakui kecerobohannya.<p>

Saking seriusnya untuk segera sampai di Indonesia, dia membooking tiket tercepat ke Indonesia yang pada akhirnya membuatnya sampai di Indonesia tengah malam. Karena perbedaan waktu antara America dan Indonesia, America belum mengantuk tapi...

Dia tak pernah sendirian di Indonesia di malam buta seperti ini.

Terahir ia ke Indonesia itu waktu pagi, jam 3-an jadi dia agak aman tapi jam 12 malam?

Dia benar-benar sendirian di tengah perumahan yang sempit di pinggir kota, dengan nyaris tak ada suara kecuali suara jangkrik. Saking gelapnya dia harus menggunakan handphone sebagai pengganti senter. Lalu saking padat dan sempitnya, America benar-benar tersesat. Yang ia ingat tentang jalan ke rumah Indo dan Nesia adalah dia harus melewati lingkungan yang padat dengan jalan sempit seperti ini sebelum mencapai rumah Indo dan Nesia yang berdiri kokoh sendirian di pinggiran dengan padang rumput dan pepohonan-

Kucing hitam?

Pemuda bermabut pirang itu menelan ludah. Biasanya di situasi begini, pasti ada yang mendekati… Kalau harus pilih antara makhluk asing atau orang aneh, dia pilih yang kedua. Dia tidak bisa bilang kalau tak ada hantu di Indonesia karena kedua personifikasinya itu sangat yakin dengan yang begituan. Dan dia nyaris ketemu yang asli pas ke Bali jadi dia tak bisa komentar apa-apa.

"HOI! SIAPA ITU!"

America langsung terperanjat mendengar suara yang berat itu. Suara-suara mulai terdengar dan sesuatu bercahaya seperti senter mulai muncul. Telinga America menangkap suara derap kaki seakan sedang terburu-buru. Cahaya senter menyilaukan matanya dan dia spontan mengangkat tangannya untuk memblokir cahaya.

GREP

Dari belakang ada yang memegangi tangannya dan menarik ranselnya. Spontan America meronta tapi makin banyak orang yang menahan dirinya.

"SIAPA INI! Orang asing?"

Ah, bahasa Indonesia!

"Ngapain orang bule keliaran malam-malam begini?" seru seorang bapak-bapak bertubuh subur dengan kumis lebat dan sarung.

America membuka mulutnya tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Dia lupa dia tak bisa bahasa Indonesia!

"Kira-kira dia ngerti bahasa Indonesia ga?" tanya salah seorang yang menahannya.

"Mencurigakan!"

"Bawa ke kantor polisi!"

Melihat ekspreksi garang orang-orang itu, America tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kepadanya. Orang-orang mulai menggiringnya. America hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika…

"STOP! STOP! Dia teman saya! Dia teman saya!"

Seseorang menguak dari kerumunan, dengan napas terengah-engah dan ekspresi panik diwajahnya. America langsung menghela napas lega.

"In-"

"ALFRED!" teriak Indo panik ketika America hendak mengatakan nama negaranya. Dia mendekati America dan menariknya dari pegangan tetangga-tetangganya. "Ini teman saya! Dia teman saya dari PBB! Dia seharusnya datang besok! Dia pasti salah ambil tiket pesawat! Bukan orang jahat kok! Bodoh tapi tidak jahat!"

"Benarkah, Dek?" tanya pria bertubuh subur itu alias Pak RT.

"Iya!" seru Indo masih dengan napas terengah-engah. Betapa paniknya ia ketika ia dengar ada orang bule berkeliaran. "Dia rencananya bakal jadi diplomat dari Amrik! Saya ditunjuk sebagai… Ng… Rekannya! Iya!"

"Benar?" tanya Pak RT skeptis.

"Bapak tidak percaya sama saya?" tanya Indo balik dengan ekspresi terluka. Pak RT langsung merasa bersalah.

"Gak. Saya percaya kamu kok, Dek Satria… Tapi kalau ada tamu dari PBB datang kasih tahu dulu. Nyaris saja kami gebukin orang pemerintahan lain."

"Iya, Pak. Maaf, Pak. Maaf udah bikin ribut. Saya antar orang ini dulu baru balik lagi… Permisi ya semuanya… _Ayo, Fred,_" kata Indo menarik America pergi dari situ sambil meminta maaf berulang kali pada tetangga-tetangganya.

Begitu sudah jauh dari perumahan, baru America membuka mulutnya tapi dipotong oleh Indo. _"Diam dulu," _katanya emosi, _"Kamu nyaris digebuki massa tengah malam. Jangan pancing emosiku." _America pun menutup mulut.

* * *

><p>Perasaan America makin ringan ketika ia melihat rumah Indo dari kejauhan. Indo membuka pagar sambil menggerutu dan menunggu America masuk sebelum menguncinya. Dia membuka kunci pintu dan masuk duluan. Pas ketika America masuk ia melihat Nesia yang tampak baru bangun dan memegang segelas air. Dia nampak kaget.<p>

_"America? Ngapain kamu malam-malam kesini?"_

"Puspa. Tolong buatkan kami berdua kopi… Lalu habis ini aku bakal balik siskamling lagi…," kata Indo lemah memijit pelipisnya. Nesia mengangguk dan pergi ke dapur. Indo memberi gestur duduk pada America dan keduanya duduk saling berhadapan di ruang tamu. _"Jelaskan dengan singkat apa yang kamu lakukan disini," _kata personifikasi Negara Bambu Runcing itu masih memijit pelipisnya.

_"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu dan aku tak bisa menunggu."_

Indo menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas panjang. Nesia kembali dari dapur membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir kopi. America yang sudah pengalaman tak langsung meminumnya, tapi mengernyitkan dahi ketika Indo meminumnya bulat-bulat. Sambil menaruh cangkirnya yang kosong, mata Indo yang mulai merah mengarah padanya. _"Apa pun yang ingin kau tanya, tunggu sampai pagi. Aku balik _Siskamling_. Kalau kau apa-apakan Nesia selama kepergianku, kamu benar-benar ajak perang!" _desis Indo berbahaya sebelum beranjak dari ruang tamu dan keluar dari rumah.

America dan Nesia saling berpandangan.

_"Siskamling itu apa sih?"_

Nesia menghela napas dan memijit pelipisnya, persis seperti kakak kembarnya.

* * *

><p>Jam 8 pagi, Indo yang sudah tidur, mandi, berpakaian rapi, sarapan dan minum kopi, duduk di hadapan America dengan ekspresi damai. "Nah," mulainya dengan nada lembut, <em>"Ada apa America?" <em>tanyanya sambil terseyum hangat.

America sweat drop dengan perubahan sikap Indo. Nesia dengan santai membaca koran disebelahnya.

_"Aku mau tanya…"_

"_Iya_?"

_"Kenapa kalian berdua tak bisa menghadiri pesta Valentine yang kuadakan bareng Japan?"_

Senyum Indo mengerut. _"Itu saja?" _tanya Indo dengan senyum yang lebih kecil dari sebelumnya.

_"Ng…," _mata biru America melirik Nesia yang masih santai membaca koran. _"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan… Antara laki-laki…" _Satu alis Indo terangkat. Dia memandang America dengan mata menyelidik sebelum berubah menjadi pandangan lembut. Dia melirik Nesia dan mengangguk. Nesia menghela napas dan beranjak dari sofa lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

_"Tanggal 14 Februari," _kata Indo tiba-tiba, mengagetkan America, _"Adalah hari kematian Santo Valentinus, juga hari peringatan akan sesuatu di Indonesia ini…," _Indo bersandar ke sofa dan menutup mata. _"Hari peringatan akan PETA," _bisiknya lirih. Senyum kecil terurai diwajahnya. America terdiam.

_"PETA adalah kependekan dare _Pembela Tanah Air… _The Defender of the Nation… Aslinya dibentuk Jepang di Indonesia ketika ia menjajah kami…"_

"_Japan pernah jajah kalian_?" tanya America kaget luar biasa.

_"Begitulah. Awalnya PETA itu disebut sebagai Tentara Sukarela… PETA berperan sangat besar bagi kami… Karena PETA adalah akar dari militer kami. _Badan Keamanan Rakyat… Tentara Keamanan Rakyat… Tentara Keselamatan Rakyat… Tentara Republik Indonesia… Lalu akhirnya Tentara Nasional Indonesia_…," _senyum Indo melebar_. "PETA dibentuk atas usul seorang royalti Jawa kepada pemerintahan Japan di Indonesia untuk membentuk pasukan untuk membantu Japan dalam perang…," _Indo tersenyum melihat America yang cemberut. _"Lambat laun… PETA menjadi pedang bagi kami untuk melawan Japan… Dan perjuangan kami melawan penjajah… Seperti yang dulu kuberitahu padamu, ingatkan? Lalu tanggal 14 Februari 1945…," _Indo berhenti dan membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit.

_"Terjadi pemberontakan oleh PETA di Blitar dipimpin Supriadi. Pemberontakan berhasil dipadamkan oleh orang pribumi dan pasukan Japan sendiri… Para pelaku ditahan, diinterogasi, disiksa…" _Melihat ekspresi America yang kaget, Indo tertawa dingin, _"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu America? Bukankah dari semua orang kita personifikasi yang paling tahu dengan kekejaman perang dan ketidakadilan dunia? Bukankah wajar kalau zaman dulu ketika perang ada penyiksaan? Tidak usah dijawab dan tak usah mengelak. Kita semua pernah terlibat yang seperti itu," _ujar Indo menatap America dengan senyum dingin.

_"A… Apa yang terjadi kepada mereka?" _tanya America lirih.

_"Dihukum mati, tentu saja. Sesuai hukum militer Japan di Indonesia waktu itu," _jawab Indo santai, _"Pada tanggal 16 Februari, mereka dipenggal," _kata Indo sambil melakukan gestur pemenggalan dengan jarinya 'melukis' garis dilehernya. _"Supriadi, pemimpin pemberontakan itu, menghilang sampai sekarang. Dugaanku dia sudah meninggal. Aku pun ikut disiksa," _Indo tersenyum kecut melihat personifikasi didepannya menegang. _"Kemudian 14 Februari dikenang sebagai Hari Peringatan PETA. Tampaknya sejarah hari ini tak semenarik yang kemarin itu ya? Eh, tapi bisa juga dibilang sebagai Bloody Valentine. Kau setuju, America?"_

America tidak menjawab.

_"Tanggal 14 Februari aku dan Nesia akan mengunjungi monumen PETA di Bogor dan mengunjungi veteran dan sanak keluarga. Lalu mengikuti upacara militer disana. Alasan yang kuat untuk tidak ikut pesta Valentinemu." _

_"…Aku mengerti…," _bisik America lirih.

Indo tersenyum hangat, _"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan alasan antar laki-laki?"_

America mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Indo telak di mata. Bola mata biru cemerlang bertemu dengan bola mata coklat yang hangat.

_"Aku penasaran dengan kenapa kamu ingin secepat mungkin menikahkan Nesia."_

"Ah," Indo menutup matanya sebentar dan membukanya lagi. Matanya lebih teduh dari biasanya. _"Sayangnya itu sesuatu yang pribadi America. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu alasanku begitu serious mencarikan Nesia suami. Tapi aku bisa memberitahumu satu hal. Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Nesia dan diriku sendiri."_

_"Jadi kamu punya semacam maksud?"_

_"Mungkin," _balas Indo dengan senyum misterius, _"Tapi aku melakukan ini untuk tujuan mulia kok. Aku tulus melakukannya."_

_"..."_

Indo menghela napas, _"Terima kasih telah mengundangku dan Nesia untuk pesta Valentine, America. Mungkin tahun depan kami bisa ikut. Karena itu kamu jangan bersedih... Lagipula, Valentine kan bukan berarti harus pesta... Tapi kasih sayang kan...? Karena itu, kamu tak harus mengadakan pesta. Hanya dengan mengatakan 'Aku peduli' atau 'Aku sayang...' Bagi beberapa orang, itu sudah cukup... Apalagi ketika kita tak punya apa-apa untuk diberi... Aku tak bisa memberi banyak hal pada Nesia tapi aku bisa memberikan kasih dan menjaganya... Bagiku itu sudah cukup..."_

America menatap Indo. Lagi-lagi dia memasang pandangan lembut nan teduh dimatanya, sambil berbicara kepadanya layaknya ia itu anak kecil. Dia inikan sudah dewasa, apalagi dia itu seorang HERO. Indo lagi-lagi menghela napas. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur. Satu menit kemudian dia kembali dengan satu bungkus permen.

_"Nih. Permen sirsat. Anggap saja hadiah Valentine kecepetan," _katanya ringan menyodorkan bungkusan itu. America memandangnya.

_"Sirsak?"_

_"Sirsak."_

_"Ya udah deh! Coba aja!"_

Indo mau tak mau tersenyum melihat America dengan enerjik dan berani (?) memakan permen tradisionalnya. Matanya memerhatikan tubuhnya yang bugar dan berotot, matanya yang cemerland dan rambut pirangnya yang tebal. Sosok yang takkan pernah ia bisa miliki. Kesehatan yang sangat ia impikan dari puluhan tahun lalu... Sekarang badannya babak belur oleh bencana, kotor oleh sampah yang menumpuk dan polusi, panas dingin karena inflansi dan koruptor, pusing dengan teriakan benci dan marah rakyatnya, dadanya sesak oleh tekanan pemerintah, hatinya sakit dengan semua yang dilemparkan Tuhan.

_"Wih! Enak juga nih permen!"_ seru America mulai ketagihan, _"Makanan kalian memang enak ya! Bagi resepnya dong, Indo!"_

"Aku sekarat."

_"Hm?"_

Indo tersenyum hangat, _"Kamu bisa bikin permen buah sendiri kok, America... Lumayan gampang kok..."_

_"Kamu mau ajarin HERO?" _tanya America semangat.

_"Kalau kita berdua punya waktu...," _kata Indo lembut dengan mata teduh memandang wajah America yang langsung cerah.

_'Kalau aku masih punya waktu...'_

* * *

><p>Di balik tembok, Nesia yang menyaksikan semua itu hanya bisa termenung memandang wajah Indo yang sedang berbincang dengan America. Itukah alasan Indo sangat sensitif dengan perihal dirinya menikah? Karena dia sekarat? Karena keadaan negara mereka yang makin amburadul ini? Hanya karena itukah? Bukan hanya Indo sendiri yang sekarat tapi dirinya juga. Beban ini tidak ditanggung 1 orang, tapi 2 orang. Dirinya juga bertanggunga jawab akan negara ini.<p>

Bibirnya bergetar sementara Nesia memandang keluar jendela.

Perasaanya kalut.

Dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

Bukan, Nesia tidak mau berpikir apa-apa

Terutama fakta kalau Indo berusaha untuk menikahkannya untuk alasan seperti itu.

Nesia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berbalik, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia hampiri Indo dan America dengan wajah kesal. Indo mengangkat wajahnya kepadanya. Nesia menatapnya sebentar sebelum mengangkat tangannya dan-

_**PLAK**_

Wajah Indo tergerak ke kanannya ketika telapak tangan Nesia mengenai pipi kirinya, meninggalkan cap tangan merah dengan jelas. Matanya melebar. America mangap, shock. Tapi Indo lebih shock lagi. Tak pernah sekali pun dalam 1.000 tahun lebih Nesia menamparnya!

"Ne-"

"Indo bodoh!" potong Nesia, "Hanya gara-gara badan sakit-sakitan kamu ingin menikahkanku! Hanya karena yang seperti ini? Seingatku kita pernah jauh lebih menderita saat Kompeni mulai menjajah kita! Sejak kapan kamu lembek begini? Saat kita terjebak diantara perang antara kerajaan-kerajaan dulu, saat Portugal datang, saat Belanda membantai orang-orang Pulau Banda, saat England meninggalkan kita demi America ketika Belanda juga mengincarnya, saat Belanda menguasai kita, saat satu demi satu royalti kita jatuh ke tangan mereka, saat perang demi perang berganti, saat Jepang datang, saat kita berjuang mempertahankan kemerdekaan, saat ada orang kita menyerang Malaysia, saat G30S-" Nesia terbatuk dan muntah darah. Tidak peduli, dia tetap melanjutkan, "Ingat G30S, Satria? Kita terjebak diantara kebingungan! Ketika kita tidak tahu apakan kejadian itu murni dari PKI saja atau Pak Soeharto yang mengendalikan! Dengan pemerintahan Australia, England dan America ikut campur! Sampai sekarang kita pun tidak tahu! Kau pasti tahu sekali rasanya Satria! Dalam lubuk hati, kita susah percaya pada siapa pun. Bahkan dengan bos sendiri! Tapi kau tahu apa yang membuatku bertahan? Kamu, Satria! Kamu! Dibandingkan kesusahan kita saat ini, zaman dulu jauh lebih susah! Dan sekarang kamu jadi lembek dan enakknya mengatakan sekarat? Kita sudah lebih dari sekali sekarat! Berkali-kali! Tapi kamu tak pernah mengeluh sekali pun. Aku pun tidak! Tapi sekarang kamu mengeluh? Jadi kenapa kalau kamu tidak sehat seperti negara Eropa? Jadi kenapa kamu tidak sekuat America? Jadi kenapa kalau kita masih berkembang lebih lambat daripada yang lain? Aku tak peduli yang seperti itu! Aku bersyukur setiap hari karena kita berdua masih bisa bergerak! Masih hidup! Aku bersyukur tiap hari ada kamu disisiku! Aku bersyukur atas semua yang kumiliki saat ini! Pemerintah jelek? Bagaimana dengan kita sendiri? Apa kita korup? Apa kita malas? Apa kita pengecut? Kita tak pernah lari, Satria. Tak pernah. Aku tak pernah ingat kamu kabur dari masalah! Menghindari iya, tapi pada akhirnya kamu menantangnya! Tapi sekarang kamu lari dengan status melajangku?"

_**PLAK**_

Nesia menampar Indo lagi.

"Kamu pernah mengatakan ini padaku... Hidup itu tak pernah mudah bagi yang mempunyai mimpi... Kamu berpikir jadi negara maju itu susah? Memang! Jadi negara maju itu butuh usaha sungguh-sungguh! Kamu mimpi jadi negara majukan? Usaha! Jangan dengan mencoba menikahkanku! Aku tahu kamu ingin menikahkanku agar aku bahagia... Tapi bukan gini caranya! Ini sudah era emansipansi! Biarkan aku yang memutuskan! Kamu sudah bersamaku sejak lahir! Kamu pikir aku akan memilih laki-laki kurang ajar macam Netherlands dan France! Aku tidak sepolos itu, Satria! Aku tahu mana yang baik dan yang buruk! Kau kira konflik Maluku dan tangan besi Pak Soeharto tidak mengajarkanku apa-apa? Semua laki-laki itu bodohnya minta ampun! Tak pernah memikirkan perempuan!"

**_PLAK_**

Dengan tamparan terakhir itu, Nesia berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Indo mangap dan memegangi pipinya yang nyeri. America yang sekali lagi menjadi saksi drama di rumah Indonesia ini, memilih komentar seperti ini...

_"Nesia lagi PMS ya?"_

_**CTAK**_

Nesia yang mendengar itu melemparkan pemberat kertas dari plastik yang kena telak di dahi America.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari kemudian... 14 Februari<p>

_Dear Nesia_

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_Aku gak tahu kamu sukanya apa tapi ini kamu pasti suka_

_HERO_

Nesia membuka kardus dan langsung tersenyum. Didalamnya adalah Teddy Bear besar dengan bulu bewarna kuning kecoklatan dan pita bewarna perah dan putih terikat dilehernya. Teddy Bear itu juga memeluk satu kotak besar berbentuk hati bewarna merah, yang Nesia yakin isinya coklat. Siapa kira America bisa semanis ini?

_Nesia-san_

_Aku merasa sayang kalau kamu tak bisa datang ke pesta Valentine di tempatku_

_Setidaknya aku bisa mengirim ini_

_Japan_

Kali ini Nesia membuka kardus yang jauh lebih kecil daripada yang dari yang America kirim. Isinya adalah sekaleng cocoa powder untuk membuat hot chocolate.

_'Sebenarnya kami tidak butuh minuman penghangat kecuali kalau sakit tapi yah sudahlah...'_

Setelah menaruh kaleng itu di meja, Nesia berpaling pada hadiah selanjutnya.

_G'day Nesia_

_Happy Valentine's day_

_Ini hadiahmu_

_Hugs and a.. A... A Kiss_

_Australia_

Nesia mau tak mau merona wajahnya membaca kartu dari Australia. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum menarik hadiah dari Australia. Satu kardus yang ketika dibuka berisi setumpuk kain dengan motif aborigin. Senyum girang terurai diwajahnya. Bayangkan pakaian indah yang bisa ia jahit dengan kain-kain ini! Nanti dia harus buatkan satu kemeja untuk Indo dan Australia!

"Puspa?"

"Apa?"

Indo mau tak mau menghela napas dengan nada dingin Nesia. Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka diam-diaman atau lebih tepatnya, Nesia yang mendiamkan dia. Memang, dia ada salahnya juga. Selama ini memilih-milihkan laki-laki mana yang boleh didekati Nesia dan mana yang tidak.

"Kita harus ke Bogor sekarang..."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oke, Puspa. Kita tak bisa pergi kalau kita belum mufakat Tak enak kalau kita melayat tapi kita tidak akur," kata Indo tegas duduk di kursi seberang Nesia. "Aku salah sudah seenaknya mengaturmu. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maaf. Maaf. Tolong maafkan aku."

"..."

"Tapi kamu mengertikan kenapa aku cerewet soal begini? Karena kamu itu adik perempuanku satu-satunya. Aku tak mau menyerahkan dirimu pada laki-laki kurang ajar seperti yang ada banyak di negara ini. Aku ingin kamu bahagia dengan orang yang baik dan bisa menjagamu. Dengan begitu, perasaanku akan ringan dan penderitaanku selama ini lunas..."

"..."

"Walau kita hanya berdua, akulah kepala keluarga ini, Puspa. Tugasku adalah menjagamu, menjaminmu dan peduli padamu. Ketika kamu menikah, aku bisa dibilang tidak punya hak atas kamu lagi. Aku harus menyerahkanmu pada laki-laki baik-baik."

"Siapa?"

"Ah?"

"Laki-laki baik seperti siapa? Jangan bilang Swedia."

Indo langsung brainstorm. Siapa Nation-tan yang layak mendapatkan adiknya yang cantik dan penuh moral, Puspa? Netherlands dan France tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung dicoret. England kalau tidak suka minum akan dia terima tapi... Tercoretlah pirate gentleman itu.

England kalau tidak suka minum akan dia terima tapi... Tercoretlah pirate gentleman itu. Rusia? Artinya dia harus melawan Belarus... Salah satu dari Kembar Italy? Dua-duanya philogynist, jangan. Turki? Jangan, dia sudah seperti om mereka sendiri... Hong Kong? Tidak. Macau? Tidak. Japan? Tidak! Ah!

"Ada beberapa kok! Ada Lithuania... Ada Canada... Ada Egypt (kalau sudah damai)... Ada Australia... Ada pula orang yang kamu sukai itu."

BLUSH

Wajah Nesia merona merah jambu. Tiba-tiba lantai jadi menarik sekali ya... Nesia pun menundukkan kepala, malu. Indo tersenyum.

"Aku paling tahu tentangmu, Nesia. Aku tahu kamu tidak akan semudah itu jatuh cinta setelah penjajahan... Kamu akan memilih laki-laki yang kamu tahu tidak akan melukaimu. Setidaknya dalam level pribadi. Aku berusaha menikahkanmu bukan untuk urusan negara tapi karena aku ingin melepasmu sebagai wanita. Bukan Nation-tan. Sebagai wanita yang telah dewasa dan matang, bersatu dengan pria yang sama-sama mencintainya. Aku ingin melepasmu sebagai Puspa Maharani Wijayakusuma, bukan sebagai Nesia, salah satu personifikasi kembar Republik Indonesia...," satu tangan Indo membelai rambut Nesia.

"Aku tak bisa menggantikan Kutai, Tarumanegara, Majapahit, Sriwijaya, Mataram... Para pendahulu kita... Aku juga tidak bisa jadi seperti Pak Soekarno... Pak Gusdur... Atau Bu Mega... Atau Pak SBY... Aku tak bisa jadi Kartini, Diponegoro, Pattimura, Teuku Umar... Aku tak bisa jadi mereka semua. Aku tak bisa jadi orang tuamu, jadi bosmu, atau jadi pahlawan-pahlawan kita... Tapi...,"Indo meraih tangan Nesia dan meremasnya lembut, "Tak ada yang menggantikanku sebagai kakandamu dan tak ada juga yang bisa menggantikanmu sebagai adindaku... Kau akan tetap jadi Adinda Puspa bagiku, walau sudah ada orang lain yang membawamu dariku. Dan aku tahu kamu akan terus memikirkanku sebagai Kakanda Satria... Satria... Itulah aku... Akulah ksatria pelindungmu sampai pangeranmu menggendongmu seperti seorang putri dan membawamu pergi untuk petualangan kalian berdua bersama-sama..."

Indo menyentuh pipi Nesia dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Dia menutup mata dan mencium dahinya lembut.

"Selamat hari Valentine dan peringatan PETA... Adinda Puspa," bisiknya lembut sambil tersenyum hangat pada saudari kembarnya. Adiknya diam saja tapi dia dapat melihat dia berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum. Indo terkekeh. "Ayo, Puspa," ia tarik tangannya sampai berdiri, "Kita harus ke Bogor sekarang."

"..."

"Puspa?"

Dengan malu-malu Nesia menatap matanya, "Nanti... Suatu saat... Aku akan memberitahumu orang yang kucintai..."

"Cinta?"

Nesia dengan wajah semerah tomat mengangguk, "Habis! Tidak baik kalau cewek nembak duluan!"

"Tidak. Aku tak terlalu peduli siapa yang nembak duluan tapi Puspa... Cinta?"

Nesia mengangguk lagi, makin malu, "Aku sudah dewasa, Indo. Aku sudah bukan lagi macam gadis ABG yang gampang jatuh cinta cinta monyet... Aku adalah seorang wanita yang tahu apa yang kumau... Dan aku ingin perasaan spesial yang jauh melebihi 'suka' yaitu 'cinta'... Aku ingin memberikan 'cintaku' pada orang yang tepat... Karena 'cinta' itu rapuh...," jelasnya dengan suara kecil.

"...Apakah orang yang kamu sukai sekarang ini... Ingin kamu berikan 'cinta?'"

"Entahlah," jawab Nesia dengan suara kecil, "Tapi... Kalau dengan dia... Rasa 'suka' ini pasti akan berbunga menjadi 'cinta'... Dia punya kekuatan untuk membuat 'sukaku' ini menjadi 'cinta'...," Nesia tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan memberitahumu ketika aku tahu pasti apa perasaan ini sesungguhnya..."

"Janji?" Indo mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji," jawab Nesia pasti sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan punya Indo. "Sekarang kita ke Blitar!"

* * *

><p>Monumen itu berdiri tegak dibawah sinar matahari dan langit biru. 7 patung perwira PETA Indonesia semuanya memandang kejauhan atau langit, tergantung POV masing-masing orang. Semuanya membawa bambu runcing. Walau sepertinya agak mengeropos karena waktu, monumen itu tetap utuh dan memesona. Indo telah berpakaian lengkap layaknya prajurit TNI lengkap dan memakai ikat kepala merah putihnya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tak terlihat seperti seorang TNI adalah rambutnya yang bergelombang nyaris ikal. Dia sedang memberi hormat kepada monumen itu dengan wajah tegas tapi dapat terlihat dimatanya, kelembutan, keteduhan, melankolis dan rasa bangga yang bercampur jadi satu.<p>

Disebelahnya adalah Nesia yang juga berpakaian prajurit TNI lengkap untuk perempuan, namun rambutnya digerai dan dia sedang memegang satu buket bunga besar yang terdiri dari bunga carnation bewarna pink, Nasturtium, mawar merah dan putih dan Edelweiss. Kombinasi yang aneh tapi sangat cocok karena artinya. Dia menaruhnya di tanah dan memastikan bersentuhan dengan dinding monumen PETA ini. Zamrud Khatulistiwa itu hendak memberi hormat ketika satu tangan kecil menarik bajunya. Indo dan Nesia melihat kebawah dan melihat seorang bocah laki-laki memandang mereka ingin tahu.

"SATRIA!" pekik seorang wanita muda dari jauh. Satu alis Indo naik. Bocah laki-laki itu menengok ke wanita muda itu. "Aduh, Satria! Jangan tiba-tiba lari! Nanti jatuh gimana! Maaf! Anak saya baru bisa jalan gak pakai dipegang! Baru 3 tahun! Jadinya suka kemana-mana!" minta maaf ibu itu sambil berusaha menarik anak itu, Satria. Tapi Satria kecil malah memeluk kaki Indo. "Aduh! Satria! Maaf! Anda sanak keluarga anggota PETA ya? Saya juga- Satria!" pekik ibu muda itu panik ketika Satria kecil berjongkok dan mengambil satu bunga dari buket Nesia. Indo tertawa dan mengangkat Satria kecil.

"Nama kamu Satria ya? Namaku juga Satria!" Satria kecil hanya mengerjapkan mata sementara ibunya nampak kaget. Nesia hanya tersenyum.

"Hanya berdua, Mbak?" tanya Nesia dengan senyum sopan.

"Iya. Suami saya tidak bisa ikut karena dia juga anggota TNI. Dia lagi pelatihan...," jawab ibu itu dengan ekspresi kecewa. "Anda berdua TNI juga ya?"

Indo tersenyum hangat dan membetulkan posisi gendong Satria kecil yang sekarang memandang bunga ditangannya dengan penasaran, "Kami berdua bekas TNI. Sekarang kerja di PBB. Karena kami kesini kami pakai lagi seragam TNI."

"Oh...," kata ibu itu takjub, memerhatikan wajah keduanya yang diatas rata-rata dan mirip karena kembar. Indo dan Nesia tersenyum. "Anu... Kalau bisa, Bang Satria bisa jaga dulu anak saya? Saya mau...," dia menunjuk buket bunga yang ia bawa.

"Oh, tentu. Silahkan," keduanya menyingkir untuk memberi ibu itu ruang. Selagi ibu itu berjongkok untuk menaruh buket, kedua personifikasi itu berpaling ke pemuda kecil mereka.

"Kebetulan sekali ya. Nama kita sama-sama Satria," kata Indo lembut menonton anak itu memainkan kancing seragamnya. "Karena kita sama-sama Satria, kita harus bisa melindungi apa yang penting bagi kita berdua...," Indo mengangkat Satria kecil ke langit, sinar matahari menyirami mereka berdua.

"Tumbuhlah menjadi pemuda yang baik. Jadilah ksatria pemberani dan menjunjung Pancasila. Seperti tentara PETA, berani mengorbankan diri untuk sesuatu yang benar. Tumbuhlah dan aku, Puspa, Tuhan dan para pahlawan akan menjagamu! Kau adalah masa depan kami!" Senyum hangat muncul diwajahnya ketika Satria kecil tertawa. Satria kecil makin keras tertawa dan menunjuk sesuatu.

Indo dan Nesia menengok kearah yang ditunjuk Satria kecil dan langsung terdiam. Di belakang mereka, jauh di belakang mereka, adalah puluhan orang Indonesia berpakaian PETA lengkap, tersenyum kepada mereka. Dua orang yang berdiri bersampingan dan paling depan mengangkat tangan mereka dan memberi hormat. Yang lain mengikuti. Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Indo dan Nesia. Indo memindahkan Satria kecil ke tangan kiri sebelum mengangkat tangan kanan untuk memberi hormat bareng Nesia. Senyum penuh nostalgia terurai lebar diwajah mereka, juga rasa terima kasih terpancar di mata coklat mereka.

"Terima kasih..."

Senyum tentara PETA itu melebar sebelum angin berhembus, membawa debu masuk ke mata mereka. Indo dan Nesia spontan mengucek mata. Ketika membuka mata lagi, tak ada siapa-siapa diujung sana.

"Satria... Mereka adalah..."

"Ya... Mereka adalah Supriyadi dan yang lainnya..."

Keduanya berbarengan menghapus air mata. Tepat waktu, karena ibu Satria kecil menghampiri mereka. "Aduh! Maaf sudah merepotkan! Terimakasih sudah menjaga anak saya sebentar... Sekarang saya dan Satria mau pulang... Ayo, Dek," Indo menyerahkan Satria kecil pada ibunya. "Ayo, Satria. Coba da-dah!" Ibu Satria hendak melambaikan tangan Satria ketika sesuatu terjadi.

Tangan kanan Satria terangkat dan ujung jarinya menyentuh alisnya. Tangan kirinya memegang erat bunga Edelweiss dari buket Nesia. Mulutnya terbuka-

"In...Do... Ne...Sia..."

Mata Indo melebar. Dia pun berpandangan dengan Nesia yang sama-sama takjub. Kalau bisa, ibu Satria lebih takjub lagi dari kedua Nation-tan didepannya. "Satria ngomong! Satria ngomong! Coba ulang!"

"Ndo!"

Indo dan Nesia berusaha menahan tawa. Ibu Satria nampak sedikit kecewa tapi senang, "Kata pertama anak saya Indonesia! Suami saya pasti senang! Mungkin yang paling senang itu Indonesia sendiri! Tapi masa negara bisa senang sih?"

"Mungkin mereka bisa, Bu," kata Nesia hangat.

"Anak Ibu pasti akan jadi pemuda Indonesia yang baik," kata Indo mengacak rambut Satria kecil. "Aku yakin kamu pasti tumbuh menjadi ksatria yang baik...," bisiknya lembut.

Nesia menatap ibu Satria dan tersenyum hangat, "Saya yakin Anda, suami Anda dan Satria kecil akan hidup bahagia... Sekarang... Kami akan pulang... Kalian berdua juga hati-hati...," Nesia menatap Satria kecil, "Kamu hebat bisa tahu," bisiknya sambil tersenyum.

Keduanya berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Ibu Satria ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi lidahnya kelu melihat dua orang yang tampan dan cantik itu menjauh. Sesuatu tentang mereka terasa aneh... Dalam arti bagus.

"Ndo!" seru Satria kecil sekuat yang ia bisa, "Nes!"

Keduanya berhenti dan berbalik. Sekilas, ibu Satria kecil melihat mereka bukan dengan seragam TNI, tapi dengan seragam pramuka zaman dulu dan bambu runcing di satu tangan mereka, dan satu tangan yang lain memegang ujung bendera merah putih, membentangkannya. Keduanya kotor oleh tanah dan darah, tapi senyum puas dan bahagia terukir di wajah mereka.

Angin menerpa wajahnya dan Satria kecil sehingga spontan keduanya berpaling. Ketika ibu Satria membuka mata, keduanya sudah tak ada lagi...

* * *

><p>Tanpa diketahui seorang pun...<p>

Seekor burung Rajawali terbang tinggi di angkasa biru...

Tepat diatas monumen PETA dimana sinar matahari yang berkilauan emas menyiram ketujuh sosok batu patung prajurit PETA itu... Membuatnya terlihat megah... Angin kuat menerpa mereka, begitu kuat sehingga menerbangkan sebagian makhota bunga dari sebuah buket yang ditaruh di monumen...

Makhota bunga yang terbawa angin anehnya hanya dari mawar merah dan putih...

Angin menari-nari, ikut menarik makhota merah putih itu menari dengan indahnya...

Mengelilingi ketujuh patung sebelum angin menghembuskan napasnya dan meniupkan mereka semua ke langit biru untuk menjelajah angkasa luas...

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

"Ndo."

"Apa, Nes?"

"Nih."

Nesia menaruh sebuah durian besar dihadapan Indo.

"Apa nih?"

"Durian."

"Itu aku tahu, tapi buat apa?"

"Hadiah Valentine buatmu."

Hening

"Masih mending daripada gak dapat apa-apa…"

"Ndo."

"Ng?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan…"

"Iya?"

"Aku…"

"He-eh…"

"AKU JUGA AKAN MENCARIKANMU PACAR!"

"Apa?"

"Kalau kamu bisa seenaknya mencarikanku suami, aku juga bisa mencarikanmu istri… Tapi karena aku baik, pacar aja!"

"Itu aku yang memutuskan, Nesia!"

"Terakhir kamu gak dengerin, sekarang giliranku gak dengerin!"

"NESIA!"

"WEK!"

Nesia menjulurkan lidah sebelum kabur keluar dapur. Indo hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengambil pisau untuk membuka durian.

"Setidaknya hari ini aku baikan sama Nesia DAN menjahili orang itu…"

Dengan satu senyum jahil dan pandangan licik, Indo membelah dua durian favoritnya.

* * *

><p><em>Amsterdam<em>

Netherlands mondar-mandir panik mencari gunting. Dia baru saja dapat kiriman dari Nesia! Isinya pasti hadiah Valentine! Sayang telat sehari tapi pasti karena perbedaan waktu antara Indonesia dan Belanda! Begitu mendapat gunting, dengan gugup Netherlands menggunting selotip kardus. Ketika selotip sudah tergunting, kedua tangan Netherlands gemetar membuka kardus-

**DUAK**

Sebuah boxing glove bewarna merah terang keluar dari kardus dan seperi di kartun, meninju Netherlands tepat di muka, bukan, HIDUNG!

"MIJN NEUS! (My nose) _INI PASTI KERJAAN INDO_!"

Mengenyahkan boxing glove itu dan sambil memegangi hidungnya, mata Netherlands kini tertuju pada satu kotak coklat bewarna merah dan berbentuk hati. Satu kartu tertempel pada tutupnya.

_Belandaku tercayang_

_Terimakasih atas kue coklat yang Darling kirim_

_Aku suuuuukaaaaa sekali_

_Agak repot makannya karena banyak moussenya gampang tumpah_

_Tapi manis dan pahit seperti cinta kitaaaaa_

_Ini hadiah Valentine dari dakuuuuu_

_Cocok sama coklat!_

_Calam Cayang_

_You-Know-Who-Baby~_

_MUUUAAACH!_

(Ada kissmark merah menyala)

"_Ini baru dari Nesia baby~" _katanya senang sambil mencium kiss mark itu. Sambil bersenandung, pria berambut jabrik pirang itu membuka tutup kotak. Tapi yang ada dalam kotak bukanlah coklat, kue atau pernak-pernik dan semacamnya seperti yang dibayangkan Netherlands tapi…

_"MIJN GOD! Nesia mengirimkanku biji kopi luwak yang masih kotor! Masih mentah! MIJN GOD! Bukan mentah lagi! Sudah busuk! Teganya kau, Nesia!"_

Netherlands cepat-cepat menutup kembali kotak itu, tapi bau busuknya sudah menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Pria berambut jabrik itu hendak beranjak untuk mengambil pengharum ruangan ketika secarik kertas muncul dari balik kartu yang dia pegang. Netherlands mengambil kartu itu dan cemberut.

Ini bukan kartu tapi foto. Foto Indo sedang memakan kue coklat mahakarya buatannya sendiri dengan tangan kosong dan menatap kamera dengan pandangan usil. Walau begitu, ada senyum cemerlang seperti di billboard iklan pasta gigi diwajahnya dan jari tengah Indo terancung ke kamera. Netherlands spontan membalik foto itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera.

_LU PIKIR GUE AKAN MEMBIARKAN NESIA DAPAT HADIAH DARI LU?_

_PIKIR LAGI, LOLICON MANIAK UANG!_

_SAMPAI AKHIR HAYAT DAN ARWAH GUE TENTRAM, LU GAKKAN GUE BIARKAN DEKATI NESIA!_

_NESIA UDAH PUNYA ORANG YANG DISUKAI DAN ITU BUKAN LO, KEPALA TULIP!_

_TENANG AJA! KECUALI LO EMANG NYARI PERANG, GUE AKAN LEMBUT SEPERTI INI!_

_NIKMATI KOPI LUWAK BERKUALITAS NAN PAHIT DARI GUE_

_DARI LUWAK PELIHARAAN KAMI SENDIRI LHO_

_INDO_

_P.S._

_LAIN KALI NULIS SURAT YANG JELAS! LO PENGEN KIRIM KE NESIA, LU TULISNYA INDONESIA, SAMA AJA NGIRIM KE GUE! TOLOL_

_P.S.S._

_TAPI BENER LHO ENAK KUENYA. TENANG. NESIA GAK KUKASIH KOK. SEMUANYA GUE YANG ABISIN_

_P.S.S.S._

_GUE TETEP BENCI ELO KOK… TENANG AJA~_

_P.S.S.S.S_

_BERHATI-HATILAH TENGAH MALAM INI… NUEHEHEHEHEHE_

Netherlands membanting kartu dan foto itu ke lantai.

_"INDO SIALAN!"_

Netherlands hendak beranjak ketika ada kertas kedua muncul, tertimpa foto pertama. Dia berjongkok dan memungutnya. Lagi-lagi foto. Di foto kedua itu Indo di background yang tersenyum lebar dan memberi tanda V dengan jarinya dan didepannya adalah seorang ibu-ibu setengah baya gemuk luar biasa dengan make up menor dan cincin-cincin besar di kelima jarinya. Rambutnya beruban dan disanggul dan…

_"MIJN GOD!"_

Netherlands langsung menghapus lipstick yang ada di bibirnya. Dia foto itu ibu-ibu itu mencium secarik kertas yang Netherlands yakin adalah kartu Valentine dari Indo. Bibirnya yang besar dan merah oleh lipstick manyun dan menempel pada kartu bagaikan lem.

Netherlands membalik foto tersebut dan mendapati tulisan lagi.

_KENALKAN BU MARGARETA (bukan nama asli)~_

_PRIMADONA DI LINGKUNGAN GUE~_

_SERING JADI REBUTAN TUH~_

_GUE KASIH FOTO DAN NOMOR TELEPON LO KE DIA, SIAP-SIAP AJA DITELPON_

_GUE BUTUH ELO NGGAK SINGLE BIAR LO BIARIN NESIA SENDIRI_

_INI JUGA DEMI KEBAIKAN LO SENDIRI KOK_

_SEMOGA DAPAT PACAR (dan bukan Nesia, bangsat)_

**"INDOOOOOOOO!"**

Malamnya Netherlands terus berguling-guling di tempat tidur, keringat membasahi wajah dan kemeja tidurnya. Sesuatu membuatnya sesak napas dan dingin… Sesuatu ada diatasnya.

Mata hijau Netherlands terbuka lebar.

Diatasnya adalah seekor predator dengan rambut pirang bergelombang. Sepasang telinga kucing dikepalanya. Makhluk itu telanjang bulat dan ada bulu di dada, lengan, kaki dan dagunya. Ada setangkai besar mawar merah menutupi vital regionnya.

"O-honhonhonhon~"

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (No)"

* * *

><p><strong>Ini fic khusus peringatan PETA dan Valentine~ Saya campur~<strong>

**Jujur, saya bermaksud untuk membuat cerita ini pendek eh keblablasan…**

**Sebelum ada yang nanya, Indo dan Nesia mengaku sebagai anggota PBB kepada tetangga-tetangganya. Ada benarnya juga sih karena memang terlibat dengan United Nations. Indo juga rajin ikut Siskamling.**

**Bunga untuk buket Nesia itu ada arti khususnya lho yang pas buat mengungkapkan rasa terimakasih. Silahkan cek di internet.**

**Dan apa jadinya Valentine kalau gak ada France?**

**Thank you for reading**

**Jangan lupa ikut vote yang ada di profile saya ya**

**Please review and don't flame**

**SELAMAT HARI PERINGATAN PETA DAN VALENTINE**


End file.
